My lovely kidnapper
by SmoochezKitten
Summary: 'Being kidnapped by a man who took you away from your family is hard,but falling in love with your kidnapper is harder' Please give me more title names for my story,and some nice comments since this is my first story on this site. For..Inutaisho lovers.


'Being kidnapped by a man who took you away from your family is hard,  
but falling in love with your kidnapper is harder'

My father was holding onto my risk tightly as I saw my front house door be kicked down to the floor. As the figure walked into my house my father let go of my risk and told me to run to my room and lock the door. I looked at him scared that he was going to get hurt, he gave me a Go-Now glare. I understood him and ran to my room. As I locked my door I heard yelling and shouting, scared I opened my window and tried to climb out, as half of my body was hanging out of my window I heard hard foot-steps come near my bedroom door.  
Scared enouph I almost threw my other half of my body out, but I heard my door slam open and I lost my grip of the window frame. Slowly I started to slide down the slanted roof, Knowing I was going to get badly hurt or worse die I screamed frightened of what was ahead of me. As I closed my eyes to face my fears I felt a worm, hard hand grip onto mine. I opened my eyes slowly and saw it was the man who busted my house door open. I looked at his snow white hair blow into his face, it was pinned up to a high pony-tail. He had bangs cover each top corner of his face, but his beautiful gold eyes shined threw his bangs and caramel color skin. His lips were perfectly shaped in the best luciouse way, and he twitched his nose as he pulled my whole body back into my room.  
He pulled me so hard and fast that my body banged onto his chest. I rose my head up to look at his face and he was looking dead at me, I didnt say a word as he threw me to the hard wall. My head started to pound from the pain and I was surprised that everything started to get blury, and I knew soon enouph everything will be turned black. The man picked me up and placed me over his shoulder,I didnt bother to kick because I new that will get me more exsaughsted, then he walked down our family staircase and jumped over something. As he started to to walk to the broken entrance door I saw my father laying on the floor, blood pouring out of his body and making a puddle, his body life-less. "Daddy" I whimpered, and I fully blacked out.  
****

I woked up with a scream, as I lifted my body up I relized I was on a bed in a pitch black room that only had one candle to show light. Out of no where I heard a door creak open and my attention went directly toward it, but I wasnt aware of the piercing bright light that showered my eyes. I closed my eyes and started to rub the crust off of them, I opened my eyes slowly to notice the same man who busted into house was inside the same room as me and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed I was laying on took the candle by hand and blew it out. My instincts kicked in and I jumped off of the bed and backed up against a wall, I would rather be near a wall then bed around that man. He looked at me with a seriouse expression on his face and started to walk toward my direction slowly, very slowly. I stood still like a statue and looked back at him with the biggest glare I could make. "It's very disrespectful to look at me like that" he said with a very seriouse tone, his voice was deep and I was startled that he said that to me. I imediatly looked down to the floor, and didnt dare to look at him.  
"What is your name?" He asked flatly, but I stood quiet. "Listen, wench, when I ask you a question you answer." he said strictly.

"_______" I whisepered.

"Speak up!" He yelled

"________." I said louder.

"Hmm, ________." I wanted to punch him in his face so badly but I dared not to. When I looked at him in the house I kind of checked him out, I knew he was wearing a black tangtop and loose jeans. I also knew that he had huge muscles so if I ever punched him I would have no chance of living. We were quiet for a good momment until we heard a nock on the door I shhifted my eyes to the door, but he didnt he just kept looking at me.

"Yes?" The man yelled.

"Master, there is someone here who wants to see you." 'Master?' I said to myself

"Tell them I am bussy." He barked. Once I heard footsteps walk away from the door the man asked me,

"How old are you?" but I just stood quiet until I looked down to the floor.

"I'm ___.(Your age, the youngest you should be is 14.)" I said slowly and quietly. 'Why are you answering his questions! He killed your father-' then i remembered the image of my father still body on the floor of our home with a puddle of blood surrounding him. Then I started to cry, "Daddy....." I whimpered, I fell down to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I felt the presense of the man come closer to me and I screamed "Leave me alone!". But the man came closer and rubbed his hand up and down the small of my back "Dont tuch me!" I screamed one again but surprisingly I didnt shuve him away or pushed his hand away from my body.I needed comfort and he was the only one there.

"Your father isnt dead. He is just badly hurt on his arm and leg. Thats the only reason you saw blood around him." I didn't belive this man for a seconde but how was I sapposse to Know, I only saw a glance of my father. I convinced myself to believe that my father was alive rather then dead, So my tears started to vanish away very quickly. I looked up to the man and was surprised to see him with a half smile.

"So _______, my name is Inu. Nice to meet you."

'Is this man by-polar or something. What a wierd name.'


End file.
